A Soft Side of Chaos
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Celestia keeps getting love notes from Discord, and Luna is beginning to question it. Sooner or later, some other ponies begin to find out as well. WARNING! Contains Celestia-Discord, Applejack-Caramel, and all sorts of stuff like that. May contain mushy gushy!
1. The Letters

"Tia!" Luna called. "Tia! "Where are you?!"

There was no answer.

"Tia? Tia-"

"Luna! What are you doing in here?!" Celestia boomed.

"I was just going to ask you about- Hey, what's that behind your back?"

Celestia blushed. "It-It's nothing! Get out of my room!"

But Luna was more clever. She teleported behind Celestia and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Don't read that!" Celestia pleaded.

It read,

Dear Celestia,

when I look at you,

I go in a world of chaos,

but with good chaos.

Your mane is like

The Ocean, and The grass

combined together,

and it's beautiful.

I love you Celestia.

~ Discord

Luna was speechless.

"Tia, why is Discord sending you cheesy love letters?"

"They're not cheesy!"

"Are you- no, Celestia, you don't like these letters, do you?!"

"Um..."

"How many has he sent you?"

"Um.. That's my 4th."

"Your 4th?! How long has been sending you these?!"

"Just a month now."

"A MONTH?! Celestia-"

"Get out of my room!"

"But-"

"GET OUT MY ROOM!"

Luna puffed, and slowly exited the room.

Just after she closed the door, she could hear Celestia sigh dreamily.

She couldn't possibly like him, after all they've been through, could she?


	2. 1000 years later

Celestia walked through the castle labyrinth. She stopped at the Discord statue. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see them. All of a sudden, Celestia

begin to cry. Before she knew it, she was sobbing and weeping. Luna walked out to the castle labyrinth to find her sister crying.

"Tia! Tia, what's wrong?" Luna asked. "Why do you weep so?"

Celestia was between sobs when she spoke. "I-it's him." She choked.

"Celestia, that was 1000 years ago. You have to let him go." Luna said, reassuring her sister.

"I-it's just s-so hard. I love him Luna." Celestia replied.

"I guess it's a bad time to say dad is setting you up with somepony." Luna said.

"W-what?!" Celestia protested. "Who?!"

"Some stallion named Prince Blueblood. Dad said that after mom died, that as the eldest sister, you must take the heir to the throne."

"B-but, why him? He's so self-centered, and... oh Luna, he's just not my type."

"Well, unfortunately, dad set up a date tonight at 8:00."

Celestia just sobbed harder.

* * *

It was after the date, and Celestia sat in her room, taking off her dress. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Standing in the doorway was her father.

"Hello Celestia." He said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Daddy."

"I have some GRREEAAATT news!" He said, becoming more excited.

"Oh? What ever is it?" Celestia asked, taking her hair down.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"W-what?!"

"That's right! Tomorrow, the prince and you are going to be pronounced husband and wife!"

"No, I will NOT get married to that-that beast!"

"Well, suck it up. You know it's not your decision. It never has been. I need you to come in the dressing room to try on your dress. Be there in 10 minutes." The king said before exiting the room.

Celestia plopped on her bed, and cried. Then, she came up with a plan.

Tonight. She was going to do it tonight.

* * *

**Well, I can say this was a OK chapter to write. Remember to review! Every review counts! :)**


	3. Making Camp

**I think this is overdue. :3**

* * *

Celestia ran swiftly through the forest, not wanting to look back to the doom of marriage. Marriage of someone she did not love. After she was about 20 miles or so away, he reached in her saddle-bag. She put the shrunken Discord statue out. Her horn began to glow as she uncovered the stone.

* * *

"Father! Father!" Luna ran down the hall, shouting. She burst into the throne room.

"Luna, what is it? I'm trying to plan your sister's wedding! And that reminds me, do you want to be the best mare?" King Radius said.

"Celestia is gone!" She yelled.

"WHAT?! SEND A SEARCH PARTY IMMDIENTLEY!"

* * *

"Discord..." Celestia said.

"No exceptions!" He said in a chipmunk-like voice. "I'm TINY! And I can't go back to big!"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Come on, you little booger." She said.

"Giiiirl, I know I did not just hear you call me a booger." Discord said.

"Well, deal with it. I did." Celestia replied.

Celestia suddenly froze, then quickly dove under a bush. She covered Discord's mouth, so he couldn't talk. From a few feet away, she could hear voices.

"The Princess is missing! She must be in here somewhere! Do not stop until you've searched every bush, tree, or twig!" Shining Armor said.

Celestia's horn glowed, which turned her and Discord invisible.

"Come on." She said. She picked up Discord, and put him in her saddle bag, and began to fly quietly, careful not to bump into the guards that were searching. Once she was a good distance away, Celestia uncovered Discord's mouth.

"Celestia," Discord whispered.

"Yes?" She said.

"Why did you free me?" He responded.

Celestia hesitated. "Because I love you."

Discord sank back down into the saddle bag. He loved her? No, that couldn't be right. Nopony loved him.

"Come on, we can make camp." Celestia said. Her horn glowed, which formed a tent.

She walked into the tent, which was bigger on the inside.

"Woah! This is AWESOME!" Discord said.

"Well, enjoy it while you can. You can sleep in this room, and I in this one." Celestia said. They both bid each other goodnight, and fell asleep.


End file.
